Rewards
Clans receive rewards based on the results of the season. The value of rewards depends on the strength of league in which is the clan at the conclusion of the season-- the stronger league - the better the reward. 'Clan Cursses' Clan cursses allow clans, occupying a leading position in the Major League league table (the first three places in the league at the end of the season), to influence the behavior of other clans in clan wars and other active games. *'Clan cursses''' granted''' clan leaders who took top places (1 to 3) on the results of the season. *'Clan cursses' provides a material that can be used by the head of the clan at any time .'Applied to the clan of the victim ' *Clan cursses 'are'' valid for the next 24 hours. To use the trappings of power , the head of the clan,' must move the island Clan' - the victim, and use an item from your inventory . *'Clan cursses''' provide an opportunity:' #The ban participants selected to participate in Clan gladiator tournaments within 24 hours (embargo) - '''receive clans ranked first in the Leagues: Dragon, '''Governor's ', Judge;' #The ban on the possibility of declaring a clan war within 24 hours - '''get the clans took the first two places in the leagues: Dragon, Steward, Judge;' #The ban on the ability to repurchase clan war within 24 hours - '''get the clans took the first 3 places in the leagues: Dragon, Governor's,Judge.' '''Depending on the league, the number of attributes of power increases.' 'Golem Gear' Each league has a unique set of bonus equipment Golem: the stronger league - better set . Some items of equipment sets Golem given as a rewards to clans who took the first three places in the league to complete the season. *Clan who won first place in the league gets three items Golem equipment. *Clan who took second place in the league gets two items Golem equipment. *Clan took third place in the league gets one item Golem equipment. The current clan wars during the season, the head of the winner clan can get one of the following prizes: Winner Laurels (from the 1st to the 6th level, depending on the league level) - an ingredient for the producing the Golem items. The recipe for the producing Golem items. ' Furthermore, the recipes for producing Golem items may be obtained in other game activity: In the arena ; In Adept tournamnets ; With the victory over the cave monster Crazy Boar ; With the victory over the island of monsters: Evil Army 8-10 level . 'Winner Laurels 'With victory in clan wars, the head of the clan winner gets a reward, the material required for the producing Golem items - Winner Laurels. Depending on the League, which is clan, you will receive a different amount and quality of the laurels. For league of the Dragon, you can only get a maximum of 20 laurels 1st level. More details in the following table: Category:Clan Wars